


Соблазнитель

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари - кинематографическая заявка от Танцующего солнца(1.18)Дин/Сэм. AУ. Англия, 15 век. Дин - инквизитор, Сэм - молодой колдун, приведенный к нему на допрос. Дин пленен обаянием Сэма, готов отречься от церкви, от всего во что верил раньше. Они проводят вместе одну ночь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблазнитель

В семь лет Дина приняли в церковную школу. Привыкший к низким потолкам отцовской пекарни, под высокими сводами собора, он ощущал себя грешником попавшим в рай. Он возвращался домой вымощенными булыжниками улицами, вдыхая запах коптившихся на окнах колбас.   
Стаи ворон в небе призывали осень. У колодца сидел мальчик, ровесник Дина. Что-то блеснуло в руках незнакомца, озарив ярким светом вечернюю серость. Заинтересованный Дин подошел посмотреть. Мальчик открыл ладошку и протянул Дину разноцветные камешки.   
-Меня зовут Сэм, - сказал мальчишка. - Поиграешь со мной?

 

Когда Дину было десять, его мать умерла от чахотки. На небесах она хотела гордиться благими свершениями сына. Дин обещал посвятить жизнь служению церкви.  
Весна в монастыре - время поста. После долгих занятий у Дина кружилась голова. Он не заметил бы Сэма на людной улице, если бы тот не окликнул его.  
-Хочешь? - спросил Сэм и предложил Дину румяное яблоко.  
-Я не могу, - отказался Дин и виновато добавил. - Пост.  
Сэм кивнул и выбросил яблоко под колеса проезжавшей мимо телеги.

 

В тринадцать Дин впервые задумался о человеческих слабостях. Одни ученики не выстаивали на коленях два часа службы, другим не давалась латынь.   
Учитель высек Дина за то, что он перепутал латинские слова. Июльское солнце катилось по неровным крышам домов. Жаркий день превращался в прохладный вечер. Дин не знал, липнет ли его рубашка к спине от пота или от крови. Сэм охнул когда увидел его. Усадил на ступеньки под вывеской в форме сапога и побежал в дом.   
-Мазь на лечебных травах, - Сэм показал Дину склянку с зеленой жижей. - Я намажу твою спину и станет легче.

 

Монахи ходили босиком. К пятнадцати годам ступни Дина огрубели и он мог наступить на гвоздь и не пораниться.   
-У меня есть кое — что для тебя,- сказал Сэм.  
Его лицо сияло ярче далекого зимнего солнца. Глаза блестели. На щеках появлялись и исчезали ямочки. Никто в монастыре не умел так улыбаться. Он вручил Дину высокие сапоги.  
-Сам сделал? - удивился Дин.  
Сэм гордо кивнул. Подошва сапог плотная, кожа снаружи твердая, а внутри мягкая. Дин не привык получать подарки. 

 

В семнадцать Дин облачился в коричневую рясу служителя господа. Во время службы стоял за спиной отца Джона. Исповедовал прихожан перед причастием.   
Дома отбрасывали кривые, похожие на рога демона, тени. В переулках орали кошки. Сэм рассказал о девяти способах вымачивания кожи для обуви и положил руку поверх руки Дина. Дин затаил дыхание. Вспотел несмотря на холод ранней весны. Сэм заглянул ему в лицо и вопросительно поднял брови.

 

-Ты поступил правильно, Дин. Бог наградит тебя,- голос отца Джона эхом звенел под высокими церковными потолками. - Господь любит праведников. Карает грешников. Велит бежать от искушения и не щадить тех, кто вступил в сговор с дьяволом.  
Дину показалось, что измученные лица икон смеялись над ним, а дети из хора — показывали на него пальцами.  
Сэма заковали в колодки, провели по главной улице и заперли в подвале. Он спал на сырой соломе. Его морили голодом. На первых допросах Сэм молчал, смотрел в пол, не замечая окружающих. Отец Джон сердился. Писари перешептывались.   
В комнате Дина стоял чан с водой. Он окунал в ведро плетку с маленькими железными гирьками на концах кожаных хвостов, когда думал о руках Сэма. Обмакивал в воде плетку с шипами, когда вспоминал ямочки на его щеках. Самую грубую плеть Дин использовал, когда ему повсюду мерещились глаза Сэма. Удар за ударом. Уставая рука дрожала. Дин не прерывал самобичевания, пока стекающая с его спины и бедер кровь не заполняла углубление между плит, размером и формой похожее на яблоко, предложенное ему однажды Сэмом. Самоистязание не спасало Дина от грешных снов. 

На допросе Сэму сломали пальцы и вывернули кисти рук. Хруст костей и крики Дин слышал долго после того, как Сэм потерял сознание. Удары плети по спине и груди не заглушили стонов Сэма, терзающих разум Дина. Он вышел из кельи. Спустился в подвал. Пробежал лабиринтами коридоров. Оцарапал ладони о массивный замок.  
-Иди ко мне, Дин, - сказал Сэм и протянул к нему искалеченные руки.  
Дин поцеловал его распухшие пальцы. Попробовал на вкус каждый синяк и царапинку на исхудавшем теле. Обвел языком каждую родинку и впадинку, каждую выступающую косточку и дрожащую венку . Слизал его слезы и пот, спрятал лицо в его волосах.  
\- Твоя грудь, - прошептал Сэм и прикоснулся к ранам губами.   
Дин заснул вжимаясь в Сэма. Утром их нашел молодой послушник. Поднял шум. Дин открыл глаза, когда услышал строгий голос отца Джона. Дин оторвался от Сэма и подполз к учителю на коленях.  
-Пожалуйста, отпустите его. Сэм не виноват. Я оклеветал его.   
Отец Джон толкнул Дина сапогом в грудь. Дин упал, перекатился на бок, ухватился за рясу отца Джона.  
-Сэм чист! Один я во всем виноват. Я испытывал грешные чувства.... каждую ночь я видел Сэма во сне... грезил о нем наяву... я желал близости с ним...   
Их надолго оставили одних. Расходовать еду и воду на приговоренных к смерти считалось расточительством. Сэм поделился с Дином теплом своего тела.. Дин думал, что бог ему не нужен, если у него есть Сэм.

 

Ветреный день. Непослушный огонь. Дым окутал площадь. Люди кашляли. Монахи молились.  
Дин помог Сэму подняться на плаху. Веревки врезались в кожу на руках, перетянули грудь. Голова Сэма упала Дину на плечо. Воздух нагрелся и дрожал от близости пламени. Окружающий мир исказился и утратил резкость очертаний.  
-Мы освободимся, - прошептал Сэм.  
-Конечно, - ответил Дин, думая, что он бредит.  
-Моя кровь, Дин. Чтобы полететь со мной, ты должен пить мою кровь.   
Дин знал, что отправится в Ад за то, что совершил. Не сомневался, что Сэм, как все мученики, попадет в рай. Он повернулся и поцеловал Сэма в губы. Сэм подался вперед и прокусил ему язык. Дин укусил в ответ. Сильнее, еще раз, пока в глотку не потекла соленая влага. Сэм прижался к нему теснее. Как заколдованный Дин смотрел в его широко распахнутые глаза и пил кровь с его губ.   
Мир начал меняться. Веревки больше не удерживали их. Площадь уменьшилась до размеров монеты. Измельчавшие люди напоминали кукол. Крыши домов сложились в замысловатый узор. Поток ветра подхватил Дина. Золотые крылья Сэма указывали путь.


End file.
